New Girl
by JessieBelle90210
Summary: One Person, If Its The Right Person. Changes Us All.  Read&Review. No Slash


**HEEEYYYY! I DIDN'T DIE! I Was On Vaca In Italy, Then We Came Back To Ohio, Then We Stopped By My Cousins In Tennessee, Then Came Back For The State Fair.**

**ALSO I MET BTR AT THE OHIO STATE FAIR AND LOGAN SAID I WAS GORGEOUS! EEEPPP!**

**Anyways, So I Said I Wasn't Going To Do Any OC Stories, But This One Was PMed To Me And I Guess I Fell In Love With The Character. This Chapter May Be A Little Slow, But I Have To Introduce The Character. IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! This Story Is Going To Be Funny (I Hope), And Of Course Angsty Because I Like Angst Stories. Well, Enough Of Me Babbling. READ ON!**

"Are we really doing this?" Carlos asked as he and his three best friends hid behind the bushes of their new neighbors' house. They lived in a small loop on Briar Street. There were only five houses in the loop: James', Logan's, Carlos', Kendall's and a house that had been for sale for three years. The previous owners quickly moved away when they found out how much trouble the four boys were. They had their own loop, with no neighbors. (Except for down the road) but they didn't really feel a need to meet the people down the street. They hoped nobody would ever move back, so they'd have their own loop. Their hoping had paid off, until a moving van pulled into the driveway early this morning.

"Carlos, don't be such a scaredy cat!" James whispered back as he shoved Carlos to the side. "We have to do this!"

"And try to be quiet you two," Kendall said. "We need to snoop out our new neighbors to make sure they aren't serial killers, or worse: Duluth players." They shuddered at the thought of their new neighbors being Duluth players. Their school had a rivalry with Duluth, and frankly the boys hated everything about Duluth. The four boys leaned over the bushes a little more to hear what their parents were talking about. The new neighbors had just moved in not an hour before and already their mothers were getting to know each other. They were talking about their kid, an only child, outgoing, and the boys' age.

Each boys mind raced about who the person could be. Possibly a new friend? An old enemy? Would he go to East High with them? Or Duluth? Hockey player? Would he even like sports at all? Would he even like them? Would the boys like the him? Their thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice coming from behind them.

"What are y'all doing, spying on the new neighbors? Not a very good way to meet people might I add."

Kendall, Carlos, and James whipped around knocking Logan through the bushes with a thud. "Oh, shoot! Y'alright? Lemme help you." the girl said as she helped Logan out of the bushes. "Yeah, thanks" he mumbled as he brushed off some leaves. "Best be careful next time." She giggled and backed away from the boys and began to size them up.

They were still surprised that in front of them stood a girl whom they've never met. They knew everyone who lived around here, or so they thought. She stood looking back at them with a cowboy hat resting on curly dirty blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She was lightly tanned and stood at about 5 foot 8 inches off the ground. Her green plaid shirt tied just above her waist, long powdered jeans, and boots. They would have definitely noticed her before, wouldn't they?

"Ehem!" Their eyes went straight back to the girl. "Y'all don't say much, do you?" She said as she flashed them a pearly white smile which was again met with silence. "Y'all shy?" She asked with a smack of her gum.

Carlos and James glanced down at their feet, and Logan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, heh. We were just looking to see our new neighbors." Kendall said. "You mean spying?" the girl asked as she flipped the curls off of her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Kendall said as he shot out his hand and introduced himself. "Kendall." She smiled at him as she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure"

"and this is James, Logan, and Carlos." Each boy nodded as their names were said. She again reached and shook each boy's hand. "Funny way of meeting new neighbors, hiding behind a bush." She said as she reached up and took off her hat.

"Im Alicia" she said as she brushed her tapered bangs out of her face. "Well," she said after she finished sizing each boy up "I should be heading home. Nice meeting y'all. See ya round."

"She seems nice" Carlos said as she was leaving.

As she started off away from the bushes Logan asked "You need us to walk you home? It's getting dark, maybe you shouldn't go by yourself."

Alicia smiled to herself as she noted the sky was getting dark. "Uh, sure. Okay. Thank you."

The boys silently walked next to the girl they had just met. Following her twists and turns, until they realized they made a big loop. Why would she lead them in a circle? The new neighbors' house appeared in sight reminding the boys that they needed to figure out who lived there still. It also made them feel guilty because that's what they were doing when they met Alicia.

"Thanks, oh and another thing. Maybe you shouldn't hide in the bushes trying to meet new neighbors. Y'all are charming as is." Alicia said with a smirk. And with that she took off into the house the boys had been spying on not minutes before.

_Great first impression. _They thought as they each mentally slapped themselves and headed home.

**Yes, It Was A Little Slow, But I Had To Introduce Alicia. I Think I May Use Her More Often, I Like Her. So Thank You For The Person Who PMed Her To Me. I Will Try To Update As Much As I Can. Lemme Know What You Think So Far (:**

**Reviews Would Be Amazing (: **

**Thanks**

**XOXO Jessie**


End file.
